El Final
by Saber Nezumi
Summary: [Shoujoai] Songfic. El aparente final de la relacion entre Sakura y Tomoyo. Cancion La promesa final del anime Marmalade Boy.


Todos los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a CLAMP.

* * *

: EL FINAL :

La pálida luna mira a su reflejo, su hermana, que se mueve gracilmente por las ondas del agua. Estas ondas son producidas por pequeñas piedras que son lanzadas al lago por una chica de cabellos negros y mirada perdida. La chica esta sentada junto a un árbol frente al lago, con las piernas cruzadas y sobre ellas apoya un pequeño cuaderno, donde escribe los acontecimientos del día.

"Acaso ya no me quiere… acaso ya no soy mas su confidente, su amiga, su cómplice…

Hace ya tiempo que yo le confesé mi amor, y para suerte mía fui correspondida… desde ese día me olvide de todas las frías noches en que llore por su nombre… desde ese día fui feliz… pero nadie me advirtió que después de lo dulce, viene lo amargo…

Un sábado en la noche, luego de que ella me llevara a ver una obra de teatro, volvíamos felices a nuestras casas, o al menos yo lo estaba. Caminábamos por una no muy concurrida calle, ella iba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y yo me agarraba suavemente de su brazo. Entonces llegamos frente a mi casa y yo la invite a pasar, pero ella bajo la mirada y no contesto, me fije en que no era la misma Sakura de siempre… sino que era otra, una más triste. Pregunte que pasaba y ella, en respuesta, me tomo por los hombros y me miro, vi como de sus ojos comenzaban a asomar lágrimas.

Tomoyo, no puedo volver a verte… me dijo, y salio corriendo. Yo no supe que hacer, no la seguí, no la llame, ni siquiera tuve ánimos de ir a su casa. Solo di media vuelta y silenciosamente entre en mi hogar."

"Y ahora estoy aquí, sentada bajo la burlona mirada de la luna. No hemos vuelto a hablar, ni siquiera nos hemos cruzado por la calle. Yo la sigo amando…" Tibias y finas lágrimas comienzan a mojar las hojas del cuaderno, haciendo que este se vuelva ilegible. Sollozos recorren el bosque que rodea el lago, llenándolo de aires de tristeza.

La chica se levanta, con una pequeña piedra entre sus dedos. En sus ojos se puede apreciar la tristeza y desesperación de su corazón. Las lágrimas caen por su rostro y resbalan hasta su cuello. Antes de marcharse, la chica lanza la piedra con todas sus fuerzas hacia el centro del lago; grandes ondas se forman alrededor del punto don la piedra cayó… deformando nuevamente el reflejo de la luna, que se burla de la desgracia ajena.

**Dices adiós**

**Hay tanto dolor**

**Quédate aquí**

**No te vallas de mí**

**Nunca más**

**Compartiremos juntas algo así**

**Quiero estar contigo un poco mas**

- ¡Natalie! – grita Tomoyo mientras baja las escaleras de su mansión con su chaqueta a medio poner y tratando de terminar de peinarse - ¡Natalie!

- ¿Qué desea la señorita? – pregunta una mujer, vestida con pantalones y blusa negra, portando un revolver junto a su cinturón.

- ¡Natalie, necesito tu motocicleta! – dice Tomoyo, terminando por fin de peinarse y colocándose correctamente la chaqueta – Sino, no llegare a tiempo a mi cita con "quien tu sabes"

- Ah la señorita Sakura – dice Natalie para sus adentros, mientras le pasa un par de llaves a su ama.

Tomoyo sale corriendo hacia el estacionamiento de su gran mansión, allí encuentra una motocicleta que, aunque antigua, había sido modificada para que funcionara como un ultimo modelo. Subió sobre esta, encendió el motor y salio de la residencia.

Mientras esquivaba autos a toda velocidad, Tomoyo tomaba notas mentales sobre lo que pondría en su diario sobre los acontecimientos que sucederían esta noche.

"Hoy, viernes por la tarde, me reconciliare con Sakura y todo volverá a ser como era antes. Volveremos a salir al cine una vez por semana y volveré a sentir sus labios junto a los míos. Volveré a ser feliz"

Tomoyo estaciono junto a uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de la ciudad. En la entrada un caballero de terno y corbata recoge su chaqueta y la conduce hacia una mesa al fondo del gran salón. Allí la espera una joven de ojos verdes y corto cabello castaño, vestida con un traje de noche negro que a la luz de las velas la hace ver de una elegancia magnifica, que a Tomoyo hace ruborizar. La chica ve como se acerca Tomoyo a su mesa y tratando de disimular su tristeza, esboza una sonrisa como saludo.

- Tomoyo, yo quería decirte que… - comenzo a decir Sakura, esquivando la mirada de Tomoyo. No quería hacerla sufrir con lo que le iba a decir, pero eso era imposible.

- Espera Sakura – dice Tomoyo tomando su cartera, de esta saca una cámara de video y comienza a filmar a Sakura. La joven, al ver la emoción y felicidad de su amada al filmarla, no puede evitar que una lágrima resbale por su rostro. Tomoyo posa una de sus manos sobre la de Sakura y le sonríe al ver que por fin la chica de ojos verdes la mira.

- Tomoyo… - dice Sakura mirando al lente de la cámara. Tomoyo observa cada expresión de Sakura a través de su lente y entonces Sakura pronuncia estas palabras – mañana tomo un avión hacia España y creo que no volveré en mucho tiempo, así que debo decirte que lo mejor es que terminemos.

Tomoyo baja lentamente la cámara. ¿Qué acabas de decir Sakura, terminar? piensa la chica de ojos azules, que hace pocos minutos era la chica más feliz del mundo, pero que ahora solo era un derroche de tristeza. Sakura se levanta, toma suavemente la cabeza de Tomoyo entre sus manos y besa su frente. Es un dulce y delicado beso, pero a la vez es un beso capaz de romper el corazón de ambas jóvenes en mil pedazos.

Sakura da la última mirada de tristeza a Tomoyo y luego se aleja por entre las mesas del gran salón. Tomoyo se queda allí, aun enfrascada en su mundo, ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que desde sus ojos caen miles de lagrimas que caen encima del retrovisor de su camara, encima de la imagen de Sakura que repite una y otra vez… "Lo mejor es que terminemos" "Lo mejor es que terminemos"

**Tu mano amor**

**No quiero hoy soltar**

**Por que yo se**

**No la tendré otra vez**

**Creo que**

**Cerrando mis ojos**

**Tu no te iras**

**Y estarás**

**Por siempre junto a mí.**

"Hoy iré a despedirme de mi amada Sakura. Se va a España por un largo periodo y ayer me dijo que debíamos terminar. No respondí… solo me quede llorando en esa mesa hasta que un cantinero me vino a decir que el restaurante cerraría. Yo aun la amo, aun la amo"

Tomoyo camino por entre el gentío que trataba de subir a sus aviones o se despedía de algún familiar o como ella, buscaba a alguien. Pasaron los minutos y no lograba divisar a Sakura por ningún lado. Entonces fue caminando al puente de conexión con los aviones, se situó en medio de el y miro por la ventana, hacia el puente de abordaje. De repente, vio a una chica de cabellos castaños caminando por el puente contrario y comenzo a golpear la ventana para llamar su atención. Sakura oyó los golpes y volteo, diviso a Tomoyo en el otro puente y le sonrió. Tomoyo le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Vuelo 205 con destino a España, pronto a salir – anuncio una voz femenina por los altavoces.

Sakura acerco su boca al vidrio y con su aliento, humedeció el vidrio hasta empeñarlo. Tomoyo miraba lo que hacia su amada, mientras pensaba en que no volvería a ver su rostro por un largo tiempo. Sakura comenzo a escribir algo en el vidrio…

- Te amo… – leyó Tomoyo en un susurro. Ella le respondió posando sus dedos en sus labios y luego en el vidrio, como enviando un beso a través del aire.

- Recibido… - susurro Sakura haciendo como que atrapaba el beso de Tomoyo en el aire y se lo llevaba a los labios, luego desapareció por una puerta para entrar en el avión.

Tomoyo salio del aeropuerto y mientras miraba a los coches pasar frente suyo, un gran avión comercial paso sobre su cabeza, un avión donde se había embarcado la persona que mas amaba en el mundo.

- Sakura… siempre estarás aquí – dice Tomoyo posando una de sus manos sobre su corazón.

**A pesar de que al decirme adiós**

**Estas rompiendo mi corazón**

**Tratare de no llorar mientras estés aquí**

**Como podré calmar este dolor que hay en mi**

**Obligando a mi corazón**

**A dejar de amarte**

**Y verte partir**

La madre de Tomoyo golpea suavemente la puerta del estudio de video donde, desde hace tres días, su hija se ha encerrado sin salir ni siquiera a comer.

- Tomoyo, por favor, ábreme – suplica Sonomi a su hija, pero esta no la escucha… no la quiere escuchar.

Tomoyo estaba acurrucada en un tupido sillón, a oscuras. Frente a ella estaba la gran pantalla de video donde se veía a una chica de ojos verdes columpiándose. Tomoyo se había encerrado, después de volver del aeropuerto, a revisar cada una de las cintas que tenia sobre Sakura. Una tras otra iba viéndolas dos o hasta tres veces cada cinta. Recordaba momentos que habían pasado juntas. No salía de esa sala ni siquiera para comer o para ver la luz del sol. Solo quería observar a la muchacha que alguna vez fue suya, que alguna vez quiso y sigue queriendo.

- Tomoyo, ha venido un amigo a verte – sugiera Sonomi refiriéndose a un muchacho de semblante serio y cabello negro que estaba junto a ella - Eriol.

- ¡Vete Eriol¡No deseo hablar con nadie! – grita Tomoyo en respuesta.

- Querida señora, déjeme hablar con ella – pide Eriol a la madre de Tomoyo. Esta asiente y se retira. Eriol toca a la puerta.

- Tomoyo, se no deseas hablar con nadie, pero yo no vengo a pedirte una conversación – dice Eriol mientras desliza un sobre por debajo de la puerta – solo quiero que me escuches… Levántate y acércate a la puerta, allí encontraras una carta… de Sakura.

Al decir esto, Eriol baja por la escalera hasta la puerta y luego se marcha. Tomoyo escucha como la puerta principal se cierra tras los pasos del muchacho. Entonces se levanta del sillón, se acerca a la puerta y toma el delicado sobre entre sus manos. Viene impregnado con un olor a flor de cerezo que Tomoyo reconocería a Kilómetros.

- Sakura… - dice Tomoyo abriendo el sobre y sacando una carta donde se aprecia la caligrafía fina y curva de Sakura.

Querida Tomoyo:

Se que te he hecho daño y me hago a mi misma daño al escribir estas palabras, ya que de solo pensar que solo por este medio podré hablarte, me hace pensar en la gran distancia que nos separa. Una distancia fría y dañina.

No puedo expresar en palabras cuanto te extraño, ni siquiera respirar un aire diferente al tuyo se me hace agradable porque yo solo quiero respirar el aire que tú respiras.

Y se que sufrirás y por eso te pido que me olvides, busca la felicidad por otros rumbos y no te aferres a mi imagen. No te aferres a mi fantasma, olvídame porque yo tratare de hacer lo mismo.

Tomoyo, en este momento se que debes estar llorando en tu interior y como tu sabrás, yo tambien estoy llorando. Por que somos muy parecidas y por esa misma razón, porque nos parecemos tanto, sabes muy bien que debes olvidarme para ser feliz.

Olvídame, Tomoyo, olvídame.

Te ama, Sakura.

Tomoyo se acerco a su escritorio, tomo el encendedor de su madre y quemo la carta. Que termino echa cenizas en el suelo. Tomoyo volvió a acurrucarse en el sillón, frente a la pantalla. Tenía las piernas cruzadas frente a su pecho, se aferro a ellas y lloro… lloro frente a la imagen de su amada mientras se columpiaba feliz.

- No me pidas eso Sakura, sabes que no podré cumplir…

**No puedo hablar**

**Y hay tanto que decir**

**Mi corazón**

**No para de llorar**

**No puedo**

**Tratar de retenerte un poco más**

**Por que se, debo dejarte ir**

Ya habían pasado tres años desde la partida de Sakura. Y en el hogar de los Daidouji había un gran alboroto.

- Tomoyo ¿Estas segura de querer hacer esto? – pregunta Sonomi al ver que su hija había guardado bajo llave todos sus trajes y diseños, películas y fotografías, cartas y dibujos… todo lo relacionado a Sakura, en la habitación mas apartada de la mansión.

- Si madre, debo olvidarla – dice Tomoyo alejándose hacia su pieza.

Allí, Tomoyo estaba frente a la ventana que daba al jardín, entre sus mano había un marco de fotografías. Tomoyo pasaba suavemente sus dedos sobre la cara de la muchacha de la fotografía.

- Sakura, esta será la ultima vez que veré tu rostro – piensa Tomoyo mientras besa a la chica de la foto. Luego guarda el marco con la foto en el primer cajón de su cómoda – Ahora debo deshacerme de esta llave.

Tomoyo observa la llave del candado de la habitación donde había guardado todo lo referente s su querida Sakura. Y luego de unos segundos, la lanza con todas sus fuerzas hacia el bosque que rodea su hogar.

**Por última vez**

**Tu rostro mirare**

**Y escuchare tu voz cerca de mí**

**El dolor**

**De este recuerdo pronto se ira**

**Mas tu amor nunca pasara**

Tomoyo miraba el mar mientras sentía la arena bajo sus pies desnudos. Que melancólica la ponía ese plano color azul. Siempre le había gustado el mar, y aunque ella hubiera viajado por todo el mundo, viendo cada una de las siete maravillas de este planeta. Nada se comparaba con el mar abierto.

En eso, Tomoyo siente como su celular suena. Alguien la llamaba. Fue a buscarla y al mirar la pequeña pantalla observo que era Eriol quien la llamaba.

Contesto.

- Eriol, que sorpresa ¿Cómo estas? – pregunto Tomoyo con una falsa alegría, ella no pudo volver a ser feliz desde que Sakura se había marchado.

- Tomoyo… ella ha vuelto al país – anuncia Eriol.

El celular resbala desde las manos de Tomoyo y cae sobre la blanca arena. La joven se acerca al mar y se sumerge hasta la cintura en sus aguas. Acaricia la superficie como si se hubiera detenido el tiempo.

- No quiero volver a verla – susurra Tomoyo viendo como el lucero del alba se asoma entre las nubes - ¿Acaso no entienden? Porque quieren que vuelve a sufrir.

**Sin mirar atrás dijiste adiós**

**Ya nos volveremos a ver **

**Fuerza a mi vida esta promesa final**

**Estos mismos sueños nunca podré **

**Vivir**

**Si tú no estas junto a mí**

**Como poder detener el tiempo justo aquí**

Tomoyo caminaba por el centro de Tomoeda. Tenía que ir a postularse a la universidad e iba tarde. Entonces, alguien se cruza por su lado y Tomoyo no puede evitar sentir un suave olor a flor de cerezo. Se da vuelta y ve como una chica de corto cabello castaño, ojos verdes y figura curvilínea se para frente a la vitrina de una tienda.

- Sakura… - dice Tomoyo deteniéndose a observar a esa visión de ángel que estaba a pocos metros de distancia de ella. Pensó en acercarse, pero talvez se había equivocado y solo alucinaba.

- Esto le hubiera encantado a Tomoyo – dice la joven de ojos verdes siguiendo su camino y alejándose de Tomoyo.

**Las lágrimas corren ahora en mi piel**

**Ya que tu no me puedes ver**

**El valor se da en mi vida hoy junto a ti**

**Ahora paso a paso te alejas de mi y**

**Yo nada puedo hacer**

**Espero que sepas que yo siempre te amare.**

Y Tomoyo imita a Sakura, da media vuelta y se aleja en dirección opuesta.

FIN


End file.
